Ten Days
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Third story in the series. Bobby and Alex count down to Valentine's Day. Companion piece to TwnetyFive Days and Eighteen Days.


**A/N: No, none of the LO:CI characters are mine in any way, shape or form. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for sharing.**

**The third installment of the series, this is a companion piece to "Twenty Five Days" and "Eighteen Days." Bobby and Alex prepare to celebrate the upcoming Valentine's Day.**

TEN DAYS 

Alex had woken up early, anxious to get to the mall before the usual Saturday crowds converged. She found herself pulling into the parking lot without even realizing she'd made the trip – as if her brain and car were on "auto pilot." She noticed that her mind was doing that a lot, lately – zoning out – preoccupied with thoughts of _him_.

It was Saturday, February 4th; ten days away from Valentine's Day. She wanted to be creative, original, sexy, exciting. She wanted to give Bobby a night he'd never forget.

Her mind continued wandering, as did her body, passing store after store; window displays full of red and white hearts and Cupids with arrows. She chuckled as she passed a window full of mannequins clad in an array of boxers, briefs and, (God forbid) G-strings bearing funny sayings, X's and O's and red lips blowing kisses.

"Bobby wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything like that," she muttered.

She reached her destination and finished off the last sip of her Starbuck's Café Mocha – no drinks allowed inside – she was ready to start shopping.

A twenty-something perky blonde greeted her as she entered.

"Good morning! Welcome to Victoria's Secret!"

"Hi, how ya' doin'?" Alex answered with a forced smile, as she thought to herself, "Great…she's probably wondering how an old lady even has the _nerve_ to enter this store."

Alex, still feeling the girl's eyes upon her, felt conspicuous and meandered towards some age appropriate long satin gowns with matching robes, pretending to be interested.

Suddenly, the girl was standing over her shoulder, "Can I help you find something?"

"Oh, no thanks," Alex said. "I'm just browsing."

"Oh, okay. I just thought that with Valentine's Day coming up, you might be looking for something to "wow" your special someone," the girl said with a smile.

"I guess these don't exactly say "wow" –do they?"

The salesgirl shook her head emphatically, "no."

"That's way too matronly for you! C'mon over here –the sexy stuff is back here!"

Alex smiled while she dutifully followed the girl to the back of the store. "I think I'm beginning to like this girl!" she said to herself.

They reached a wall full of skimpy, lacy, frilly lingerie: cammi's, bra's, panties, garter belts, in the traditionally "sexy" colors: black, red, white and purple.

"So," the girl smiled, "Who's it for? Husband? Boyfriend?"

"Umm, boyfriend, I guess," Alex stammered.

"Ohhh, I getcha'," the girl smiled with a knowing nod.

"You do?" Alex asked. She, herself, wasn't sure what Bobby's "classification" was.

"Yeah…he must be kinda' like a friend…that you _want_ to be your boyfriend!"

"I'm that transparent, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," the girl reassured. "That's how I caught _mine_ last year," she bragged, while holding out her left hand to show off her sparkling engagement ring. "I have the _perfect_ outfit for ya' …trust me!"

One hundred eighty nine dollars and ninety-eight cents later, Alex strolled out the door as the blonde girl called, "Good luck!"

The mall was far more crowded than when she'd first arrived; she was glad she'd gotten there early. Now she had the rest of the day free to finish her chores and visit her nephew.

"I must be crazy," she moaned to herself as she dodged a couple of women with strollers. "I could've just pulled some of my old Vice outfits outta' storage and saved the money."

About fifty yards away in Bloomingdales:

Bobby slipped his AmEx card back into his wallet.

"That color is _perfect_ for you. You'll look _very_ handsome. _I'm sure she'll love it."_

Bobby smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she said cheerily, as she handed him his bag. "Have a good day!"

"Th-thanks, you too," he replied.

He couldn't wait to get out of the mall. He couldn't wait 'til later that night, when he'd be hanging out with Lewis and a few of their friends at the pool hall. He couldn't wait 'til Monday, so he could go back to work and spend his week with Alex.

He couldn't wait 'til Valentine's Day, but at the same time, he dreaded it. "What if I offer her my heart and she doesn't want it?" he thought to himself, as the ever present self doubt nagged at him. "I'll feel like a fool…how will I be able to face her every day…and work together?" He climbed into the car and turned the ignition.

"No…no! He tried to snap himself from his negative thinking. "I won't take 'no' for an answer. I've _gotta_' have her."

END


End file.
